Speak Now
by Slytherin Princess07988
Summary: Hermione shows up at Draco's wedding and just ruins the whole affair much to her pleasure. Based on Taylor swift's songs of the same name SPEAK NOW


**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, JK does. Don't own the song either.**

**Song: Speak Now by Taylor Swift**

**Other than that…. Enjoy **

She stood in front of him shaking and tears pouring down her face. Three long years she'd invested in this 'relationship' only to have him stand here now and tell her that his parents were forcing him to marry another.

"Mia… we knew it would come to this sooner or later. You know my parents. They expect me to marry a pureblood."

"Pureblood my arse Draco. What about us? I love you. Do you expect me to just except this blindly? Three years Draco. Three fucking years you've kept me your dirty little secret."

"I love you Mia." She could see the pain in his usually emotionless eyes. "It's my duty as a Malfoy. I'm sorry. Truly. I love you so much." He reached for her and kissed her softly one last time before walking out the door.

"I love you too." She whispered and dropped to her knees and sob hysterically.

~*~4 months later~*~

She stood numbly outside the church staring at those morbid words that read

**Malfoy/Greengrass Wedding**

**Invite only**

Ms. Greengrass had tactfully withdrawn the invitation that Draco had sent her only a month ago and yet here she was anyway. She cast a glance to the side and noticed an attended side door. As quietly as possible she wedged herself in through the door. From her hiding place in the curtain she can clearly see all his 'pureblood' friends and her snobby family too. She grimace and lost herself in the memories of them.

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you, are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel._

_And she is yelling as a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shape like a pastry._

_This is surely not what you thought it would be._

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say…._

She stared at Draco's face. He looked miserable. Defiantly not the way a groom should look on his wedding day. She let her mind drift away, _what would he look like if it were our wedding?_ She couldn't help but muse about it. But she knew one thing for sure. She couldn't let him do this. He loved her, not Daphne Greengrass.

_Don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out _

_And they said speak Now_

_Fond gestures are exchange and the organ starts to play_

_A song that sound like a death march._

_And I am hiding in the curtains, _

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be_

The organ starts to play and she can feel the death grip on her heart tighten. From where she was hiding she could just barely make out the back of the room where the bride floated down the aisle. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that the little twit looked more this a pageant queen than a bride. She gagged and fought the urge to vomit.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me._

_Don't you?_

She could see it in his eyes. He was thinking the same thing that she was. This should be their day and because of his pride and sense of duty he was about to marry a snobby pureblood that he didn't even love. All the while breaking the heart of the girl he loved more than life itself.

_Don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out _

_And they said speak Now_

_So don't say yes, run away now._

_Your time is running out. And they said speak Now_

"If anyone here has reasons why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony please Speak now or forever hold your peace." She heard the words and knew this was her last chance.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace._

_Theres the silence heres my last chance_

_I stand up with shaky hands all eyes on me._

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you._

She took a deep breath and ignoring the hammering of her heart and her shaky sweaty palms she stands and moves out into the open. All around her people gasp in astonishment. Everyone of them wondering what in the name of merlin's soggy boxers a 'mudblood' could have to say in objection to this wedding. She could see all the horrified faces glaring at her from the pews but her eyes stayed glue to Draco's who genuinely smiled for the first time that day.

"I know what your all thinking and firstly I apologize because I really am not the kind of girl who should be ruining a wedding." She spoke confidently now. "But Draco, you really aren't the type to be marrying the wrong girl. Please don't say yes. Please I'm begging you. We'll run away. Just the two of us. But please don't say your vows."

"What the hell is she talking about Draco?" Daphne screeched loudly beside him.

_Don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out _

_And they said speak Now_

With a goofy grin on his face Draco slowly walked away from the alter. To hell with family duty, he wasn't going to lose the girl he loved because his father was prejudiced.

"Draco what is the meaning of this?" Lucius stood from his seat seething with rage as he watched his son walk towards the mudblood Hermione Granger. Draco stopped and turned. He locked eyes with his father and spoke softly.

"I'm done being your patsy Father. I love Hermione. And you can't stop me from leaving with her."

_And you say lets run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

_Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around_

_When they said speak now._

Turning back to the tearful Hermione he closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her forcefully. From somewhere in the distance Hermione could hear the bride shrieking words that would make Merlin blush with shame. But she didn't care. She did what she came to do and draco was hers once more and the world was right.

"let's get out of here." He whispers when the pull apart and takes her hand to pull her out of the church behind him. Once they were out in the open he stops and turns back to her pulling her into a crushing hug.

"You saved my life Mia. Merlin I love you so much!"

"I love you to Draco. And I wasn't about to give you up to that bitch."

Draco let out a hearty laugh and kissed her once more before apparating them away to a secluded island where no one would bother them for quite a while.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
